


First Impressions

by Inuy21, joufancyhuh



Series: Starkhaven's Finest [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, NonInquisitor Trevelyan, Starkhaven Circle, This series will eventually lead to Rylen/Trevelyan, Trevelyan as a Templar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-07 01:51:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15898491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inuy21/pseuds/Inuy21, https://archiveofourown.org/users/joufancyhuh/pseuds/joufancyhuh
Summary: The first day of Evelyn Trevelyan’s official Circle duty should’ve been a breeze...





	First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the beginning of Starkhaven's Finest, a cowritten series by Inu and Jo. Evelyn Trevelyan belongs to Inu, but is set in the universe that belongs to Jo. This fic is to serve as Evelyn's intro fic. 
> 
> A note about this: Evelyn and Rylen are both fairly young here. Evelyn is 18 and Rylen is 20. 
> 
> If you have any questions, feel free to ask either of us on tumblr! We also have some Rylen/Evelyn commissions that we ordered on our blogs cause we're trash.

As the small group trekked toward the stone tower off in the distance, Evelyn Trevelyan surveyed the surroundings of her new home. The Starkhaven Circle stood apart from the city like most Circles; in the remote, quiet hills further up the Minrathous River. Half a day's journey to the walled Starkhaven, some of the other recruits complained, possibly thinking their assignment as one filled with booze during their off times. Evelyn spied a small tavern a short distance back, the privacy of it more appealing than to her comrades.

The senior officer leading them kept a tight line, ignoring any questions or chatter that occured behind his back. Evelyn followed his example by keeping her mouth shut, wanting to make a decent first impression. A heavy weight came with her last name and the nobility tied into it, and while she planned to hide her relations from her new assignment for as long as she could, it became hard to break that "all eyes on her" mentality that her family instilled into her at a young age.

  
Instead, she focused her attentions to the scenery, the greenery leaving her a little homesick. Starkhaven reminded her of Ostwick. The option to transfer there existed, but for now, she'd make her name here, away from her family and any special treatment her blood afforded her. There was a certain thrill to being out on her own, so far away from all that she had known and yet in a place so familiar -- the long stretch of country, lush meadows, and dirt paths that were wide enough for their horse-drawn cart.

When the officer called for them to halt, Evelyn sucked in a breath at the full view of the Circle while their handler conferred with two other templars posted outside the stone wall that enclosed the Circle tower. The wall was taller than her by at least two feet, blocking out the activity inside and the bottom half of the tower. It made her anxious to get behind the gates and see what secrets this place held.

The gates opened, lending sight to sound. Templars patrolled the grounds outside of the Circle itself. The group veered to a small stable off to the side just to the left of where they entered to hook the cart with their trunks. A stable boy with straws of hay in his dark hair came out to greet them and to lead the horses away while servants grabbed the trunks with templar supervision. The handful of guards ignored the group as they marched toward the large stone tower. It was … huge. Evelyn looked up toward the sky where the top of the Circle stopped.There were so many floors to discover. The Starkhaven Circle’s structure looked the same as most towers but it had a unique quality to it: a central courtyard that templars and mages used for sparring. It was a large draw as to why she chose the Starkhaven Circle.

Passing through the sturdy doors of the tower, they were met with more templars. Most mirrored their brethren and disregarded the small group, though a few curious faces turned their way. Evelyn kept her chin up, her spine straight, knowing there was no room for weakness. Women in the Order were on the rare side, most “extra” noble children preferring the quiet of the Chantry life. She earned her chance to stand among them, and refused to falter. Members of the Order might search for a reason to tear her down, but not her, no, she wouldn’t allow them the honor.

Their leader took them to the barracks to find their bunks with their delivered trunks at the end of the stacked beds. The men in the group split off, leaving Evelyn alone to explore the women’s side. She wandered into a separate room, smaller than the one the men filed into. The stop wasn’t supposed to take long, just a quick look-and-see for the future before meeting the mentors who would train the recruits. Evelyn wondered if each bed filled, or if the room would be her and one other. She noticed some use from a few of the nearby beds, which gave her some hope. Maybe her mentor would be a woman, too.

When Evelyn stepped back out into the hall, she found out it was not to be. His name was Ainsley. From the first few minutes of his introduction, she found him a bit stiff and boring much like the nobles back home. He was nice enough though, and explained to her how she would follow him around for the week to learn the Circle and her duties there. His face kept a serious, pensive look to it while explaining how the week would proceed, his dark eyes lacking any warmth. He took this mentorship seriously; Evelyn supposed she should be grateful, but a friend would’ve been nice to make on the first day. Ainsley wouldn’t be that, she could tell.

As he showed her around the inside of the tower, Evelyn kept her ears and eyes open to what was going on around her. The interaction between the Templars and Mages, if there were people that seemed like trouble or any rumors circulating on that front. Ainsley droned on in the background about the different rooms they passed.

He led them through the Templar quarters, with its own kitchen and mess hall. Mages liked to play pranks, he explained. Keeping the two factions separate proved better this way.

The next room perked her up a bit: An ample rec room with chess boards and a small, tidy library off in the corner. It seemed cozy, a good spot for relaxing after her duties. There was a decent sized bathing room that was shared between male and female Templars, though it was to be used at separate posted times. Even in Starkhaven, many things remained the same from her training in the Chantry.

They passed a heavy door, guarded by two templars, that would take them further into the tower where the mages resided. Evelyn’s brow creased at first, her gaze slanting away from Ainsley as they continued in the opposite direction. He told her that they would go tomorrow for her first assignment, that their focus relied on the templar side of the Circle today.  Evelyn hid her sigh of disappointment in a cough. She wanted to go in, see everything including the mages, but she understood why the tour stopped at the door.

As Ainsley led her down the hallway there were a few smaller doors. Evelyn was informed that she would get more acquainted with the supply closets the longer she was here, especially if she stepped out of line. She let out a silent huff. She didn’t mind helping with the cleaning and such but to be put to task because of a punishment? It wasn’t likely to happen.

When they stopped in front of a larger, prominent door, Evelyn knew what lay beyond. The courtyard, at last! Excitement raced her heart as Ainsley pushed the door open, the pair stepping out into open hallways with arches leading out into the yard. In the center of it all, a crowd of templars jeered and roared around what looked to be the sparring ring. She craned her neck to try and get a better look at the action, but the distance did little to provide that clear sight.

“That would be our, uh, resident champion showing off,” Ainsley cut in, keeping to the shadows. There was an unevenness to his voice, the first time she heard him falter on anything. It left her all the more intrigued about the situation ahead.

Ainsley stepped into her sightline, cutting off her view. “There’s no point in going over now,” he told her, a note of disgust in his voice. “You wouldn’t be able to push your way to the front to see. Give it a minute, then I will take you over there.”

Evelyn nodded, biting her lip as Ainsley turned his back and led  her in the opposite direction of the crowded ring. They wandered about the noisy courtyard, her mentor listing off the names of the potted plants that she couldn’t have repeated back had he asked afterwards. Her inattentiveness didn’t escape Ainsley. He made her kneel on the ground in front of a few plants as they waited for the match to be over. Evelyn was thankful when the uproar finally started to calm. With a sigh, Ainsley led her toward the ring as a thick Starker accent floated up and over the masses.

“No one else today? Come on now, I’m hardly sweating here!”

She wrinkled her nose at the brazen taunt. The man seemed a bit of an ass, explaining her mentor’s reaction. As she and Ainsley made their way to the front, she noted how the Champion’s tattooed face covered in dirt and sweat. The Starker leaned against his wooden practice sword, a broad grin showing teeth as he looked around the ring for his next fight. Evelyn glanced around at the other templars who refused to meet the challenge issued by the curly-haired man.

Deciding it best to handle this and prove herself worthy, she snorted and ducked under the wooden barrier, ready to knock this arrogant ass down a peg or two. She heard her name on a whispered groan, the air around the back of her neck disturbed as if Ainsley might have tried to grab and stop her. Her focus remained on the cheeky man in front of her. Bright blue eyes met hers before roving down her body.

“New recruit, aye?” he taunted, standing straightening while still gripping the pommel of his sword.

“Would you prefer to go unchallenged?” she questioned, lifting her chin and grinning back at the man.

His head tipped back with laughter and she heard a few snickers from around the ring. She wouldn’t be daunted by their mocking, not when she surprised them all with her skill. Evelyn knew how to stand her ground, keeping herself firmly planted on it despite others wanting her to fail.

“Not at all, lass.” He unearthed his sword and pointed it at her. His eyes darted around the ring, his tongue flicking over his lips as he searched. “Someone come collect the young lass here before she makes an even bigger fool of herself.”

Evelyn bristled at the words meant to undermine her. Making a snap decision, Evelyn rushed the condescending bastard and threw all her weight on him. Armor clattered as he was thrown to the ground. He groaned underneath her as she grabbed the collar of his armor while sitting on his chest, dragging him up as she cocked her fist back to deck him. A hand grabbed hers, another yanking her up into a standing position. She didn’t fight the hold, only slammed her foot down on the man’s chestplate before she was dragged backwards, out of the ring.

Ainsley’s eyes blazed, his face red, as he lead her to the corner of the courtyard. “What in Andraste’s name were you thinking? Do you realize what you just did?” He huffed, pinching the bridge of his nose. A higher ranking officer stepped away from the crowd, making a beeline for them. Ainsley shot her a sharp look that she read as _keep your mouth shut_ as he stepped forward to greet the officer.

The officer pushed past Ainsley’s excuses and apologies for her behavior to stand in front of Evelyn. “Trevelyan, right?”

“Yes, sir,” she said with a nod.

“You’re lucky I don’t ship your spoiled ass back to the Chantry for more training.” Evelyn opened her mouth to retort, but the officer cut her off. “At this Circle, you don’t get special treatment, got it? You blasted nobles think you can come in here and do what you want, but while you’re stationed here, you follow these rules or you get sent back. Are we clear, Trevelyan?”

“Crystal, sir,” she replied, her shoulders slumping.

The officer hmphed, glaring at her until he decided her answer sincere. She watched him take off to the ring to help up the man she knocked down. Guilt pooled inside her stomach. Things got out of hand, she admitted to herself. What did it say about her that she was so easily goaded by a few words? So much for that good first impression.

“He went easy on you,” Ainsley said as the two observed a quiet conversation between the officer and the champion. The champion shot a hard glare in her direction, a scowl twisting his features. “You are a noble?”

“I’m a templar,” she snapped before a sigh parted her lips. Some templar she made, getting in trouble her first day at a new Circle. Not only herself, but Evelyn made her mentor look bad, too.  

Ainsley nodded like he respected her answer, then led her toward a bench against the wall. “You will not be allowed to fight until that officer gives you permission now. He needs proof that you will know when to stop.”

“Will that other man get in trouble?” she asked, curious and still burning with anger. “He instigated the fight, afterall,” she added when Ainsley raised an eyebrow.  

“Who, Rylen?” Her mentor sighed, running a gauntleted hand down his face. “No, he lives to fight another day unfortunately.” That earned a small grin from her, one that faltered as Ainsley added, “But he also did nothing wrong.”

“Nothing wrong? But he said --”

“If he retaliated, his fighting privileges would have been revoked. Recruits are not allowed into the sparring ring until they receive the proper combat training that is taught here. Which I would have told you had I known how easily provoked you are.” Another heavy sigh that did nothing to appease her guilt. “His wording may have been … off, but he was well within his right to do what he did. You, however, were not.”

His head tipped back in exasperation. “You have to learn to control yourself.” He glanced in the direction of the ring where the crowd was now dispersing. “Because there are plenty of people out there like Rylen Clachair.”

“I’m sorry,” she mumbled under her breath. “I’ll work on being better. I won’t let it happen again.”

“Be thankful you only got a verbal warning. You could have been mucking out the stables for an offense like that.” As Evelyn stood, he eyed her down. “Keep that in mind next time you wish to step out of line.”

“I … should apologize. To that man. Since I was the one out of line.”

Ainsley nodded with approval, and followed behind her as she made for the champion … Rylen. The man stood in a group of his friends, his helmet removed and held under his arm. A mop of unruly dark curls brought out the light blue of his eyes, eyes that glowered at her arrival before a self-satisfied grin broke out of his face. His friends moved aside, allowing her to approach him, though not without whispers and snickering.

Rylen spoke first. “I always heard redheads were brats. Guess those rumors are true.”

Her resolve to apologize faltered. Maker, this man really was insufferable, but most boys acted in such a way when their pride got wounded. Evelyn needed to be better than that. She wouldn’t let him goad her into a fight twice.

“Did you come back for a fair fight, brat?” he goaded. His grin stretched wider and Evelyn curled her fingers. “That would be breaking the rules again though, wouldn’t it?”

“It would be,” she agreed on a half-grumble. “I stepped out of line…”

“Aye, that you did,” Rylen cut her off with a growl, his false friendly demeanor disappearing. “So don’t go thinking you got the best of me on your first day, brat. You _won_ because you cheated.”

Andraste’s ass, he did not make this easy on her. She’d love to deal him another shot, to the face this time. A mistake, it was a mistake to try and be the bigger person. She needed to get away from him before she ended up in another fight. “I’m sorry,” she spit out.

Before she could turn tail and run away to cool her temper down, he smirked. “For what? I didn’t quite catch that.”

It was pride, dammit! She’d already been beaten down by superiors, one thing she truly hated, and now to be upbraided by the person that deserved such treatment?! Evelyn looked at her mentor, the look in his dark eyes already telling her all she needed to know. Her apology was half-assed; she needed to do better.

‘I’m sorry for trying to fight you. I understand that you were only abiding by the rules.” She bit her tongue to add a “but” in there and lay blame at his feet. She turned, swift, ready to escape the unpleasant situation she put herself into.

Rylen called out from behind her, “What’s your name anyway, brat?”

She mumbled her response under her breath, steps quickening to get out of sight from her unpleasant new friend.

Ainsley caught the edge of the door she threw open, following her back inside the tower. “Should I applaud you for not hitting him,” he whispered, gesturing to her clenched fists by her side. When had she made those? Forcing herself to relax, she stopped, a sigh of relief that the situation was handled and over with.  But she couldn’t fight the creeping sensation that Rylen would be trouble, and that she just established herself as a target.

The tour resumed, but Evelyn knew that she had not seen the last of Rylen Clachair.

**Author's Note:**

> We gave Rylen a last name. It felt weird not to, plus with our plans for him, he needed one. Clachair was chosen because it's Gaelic for "someone who works/crafts with stone", which canonically, is what Rylen admits his family does. 
> 
> Also, yes, we made Rylen a bit of a jerk. He's not a jerk the whole series, just while the two are stationed in Starkhaven together. 
> 
> We also gave Rylen curly dark brown hair. 
> 
> This series has made us think way too hard and too much about templar life. We both regret everything and regret nothing. 
> 
> Thank you for reading our story! More is to come!


End file.
